


Fairy-Shots

by Totally_Suicidal101



Category: Fairy Tail, fairy tail (anime)
Genre: Drabbles, Fairytail, Loke x Reader, Multi, Natsu - Freeform, oneshots, probably gay, shipping hell, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Suicidal101/pseuds/Totally_Suicidal101
Summary: A colelction of Fairytail one shots I wrote like...two years ago.





	1. Loke x Reader

You had just gotten back from a quest, and damn you were tired. It had lasted longer than expected, since you'd taken a simple job. You'd stayed out for at least three days looking for the bandits, and your back ached. You yawn, running your hands through your (H/C) as you enter the guild. A few people glanced over, waving hello as you return, and Natsu and Grey continued to fight over something or other. You make your way over to Lucy, one of your many friends within the Fairy Tail guild. . . But as you got closer, you noticed a man that you'd never seen before standing next to Lucy. He had light orange hair, spiked up in several directions, and wore a suit. Wierd, it was rather formal for the guild, maybe he was from the council. He seemed casual around the others, as if he'd known them for a long time, so he couldn't be from the council. He was attractrive, and as you got closer his laughter reached your ears.   
Immediatly it made you feel a lot better, although you weren't sure why. You hesitently approach, not wanting to interupt the conversation.  
"Hey Lucy!" You say when there's a break in the conversation, offering a bright smile.   
"Welcome back (Y/N)!" Lucy exclaimed, wrapping you in a hug. You give a quick squeeze back, trying not to cry out in pain. You figured you should do something about your back later on. She lets go of you and you step back, your eyes wondering over to the handso-...The man standing next to you. You look back at Lucy.  
"I don't think I've seen you before.. I'm (Y/N)." You say, looking back over at the man. He looked about your age, and now that you could see his face, he was wearing a dark pair of sunglasses, had startling green eyes, and silver earings in his ear. He looked over at Lucy, then offered you a charming smile. "I'm Loki, it's nice to meet you (Y/N)." Loki replied. Lucy seemed to jump.  
"Oh yeah! I forgot you guys hadn't met yet!" She exclaimed, smiling. "Loki's a celestial spirit." She added, seeming quite proud.  
"Won't stop me from admiring you." Loki said, you were a bit shocked. Both at how easily he had flirted with you, and that he had actually flirted with you. Sure you were attactive, but men were rarelly so forward with it.  
"And he's a bit flirt." Lucy grumbled, shaking her head once. Loki shrugged, smiling again.   
"I can't help it, your a beautiful girl, (Y/N)." Loki repled with an innocent shrug. His compliment brought a small blush to your face, and you quickly tried to cover it up with a giggle.   
"You must be tired, why don't you head home?" Lucy said, clearly noticing how tired you looked. You nod, eager to relax.   
"Can I come?" Loki said with a soft laugh. Lucy groaned, waving her key.  
"It's about time you go home too." She said, saying her goodbyes as Loki dissapear.   
"Bye beautiful." He said as he faded away, and you could of swon he'd winked at you. You quickly hide your smile, giving Lucy a short hug.   
"Thanks Lucy, I'll see you later." You say, grabbin the bag you had dropped and shrugging it over your shoulder.  
"Bye (Y/N)!" Lucy called after you, and you gave a half- hearted wave over your shoulder. The conversation with her had drained the last bit of your energy, and your (E/C) eyes were alreadu drooping.   
You reached your apartement, it was a good size, comfy and big enough to survive off of. You'd found it cheap on the market, since when you first got here you didn't have much money. But then over the years you'd grown attached to your comfy little apartment. You shrug off your bag, and thump onto your bed. Your too tired to stand another minute, and your legs immediatly go numb. You lay there, enjoying the feel of resting.   
.....

You wake up the next morning, but couldn't remember when you'd fallen asleep. You yawn, pull yourself out of bed and slip on your clothes for the day. Natsu burst though your door and you let out a sigh, glad you had finished changing.  
"What is it this time?" You ask, turnin to face him with your messy (H/C) hair falling over your shoulders.   
"The guild's having a party! You've gotta come!" Natsu exclaimed, extatic as always. You sigh aain, but slowly nod.  
"Alright, alright. Now get out so I can finish getting ready!" You say, quickly shoving him out the door. He reluctanly leaves, and you lock the door to provent anymore people from barging in. You quickly brush through your hair, putting it up in a bun to keep it out of your face.   
A party huh? Sounds like a good idea. Things have been getting boring around the guild lately, so it was fine with you. You rub your eyes, packing neccessary items in your satchel and slinging it over your shoulder.   
A party meant that almost everyone in the guild would be there, and maybe you'd get to see Loki again. Sure, maybe he was a celestial spirit, but he seemed... different. You walk out the door, locking it again behind you, and head towards the guild with a smile on you face.   
.......

You were correct, Loki was there. Along with several other people whom you hadn't seen in a while. Gajeel was back with Levi from a quest, Luxos, Juvia, Erza, Wendy back from a mission with Cana,hell, even Freed, Evergreen and Bicslow were back. You greet them, echanging words with them. Gajeel wrapped you in a one armed hug, giving a short laugh as he greets you. He'd opened up a bit more since dating Levi, although he still wasn't the type to start up a conversation. You say your hellos to Levi before she runs off to join the others girls, then you head towards where Bicslow and the other two were.  
"Welcome back guys!" You say, hoping to be friendly to the stange bunch. Since Loxus left they had learned to interact on there own, and you had found that they weren't all that bad once you got to know them.   
"Hey (Y/N)." Freed said with a polte smile, nodding his head.   
"Sup pipsqueak?" Bicslow said in a light tone, a rare smile ligting his features. You shook your head, dissaproving of the nickname he insisted on calling you. Evergreen had her hands on her hips, and wasn't focused on you. You followed her gaze, smiling as you say she was staring at Elfman.   
"Why don't you go say hi." You ask, nudging Evergreen. She looked down at you for a momen, gave a stubborn look, then sighed and walked off to talk to him. You recieve a small bow from Freed before he goes to speak with Cana, welcoming her back. You let Bicslow go along with him, makin your way over to wear Loki stood with Gray and Juvia. He wore a green jacket over a black shirt, and baggy pants this time, looking more casual this time.   
You approach, cautiosly at first, then calm your nerves and smile.  
"Hey Loki." You say, trying to sound casual but getting a small crack in your voice. His smile widened as he saw you, and your heart fluttered.  
"Hey beautiful." He replied, shrugging and arm around you. You feel heat rise to you cheeks and look down. "I was hoping I'd see you here." He said, looking down at you. You gulp, looking up at him. Should you admit you did as well? It was worth a shot.  
"I was hopin to see you too." You reply, a bit nervously. He seems to be taken by surprise at this, but quickly recovers. He smiles again, this time moving so that his hand rested on your shoulder.   
Music started playing over the many voices, and soon almost everyone had a drink in there hands and was laughing, having fun. At some point Gajeel got up on stage and sang, him and Natsu got in a fight after that. It wasn't odd to have them fight though.   
You and Loki leave the noise of the party, and take a walk down the street. You must have been there longer than you thought, because the sky had begun to tun pink with the setting sun.   
You walked in silence for a few moments, and Loki lead yu to a park to sit in. You and him lean against a tree, and he looks up at the sky. After a moment, you look over at him.  
"Loki?" You ask hesitantly. Loki looks back at you, and you stiffled a gasp. He looed so beautiful in the light of the setting sun, and something about the look in his eye made her her heart skip a beat.   
"Yeah, (Y/N)?" He replied, voice soft. You couldn't help her heartache.   
"I..I wanted to ask you something." You reply, moving closer to him. He nodded, looking over at you. "I was wondering.. well, this may sound wierd, but I was wonderin if you had a girlfriend." You say, slowly, covering up your embarrassment with a short laugh. He smiled, shaking his head.   
"Ha, no.. No I don't." You hadn't expected that answer, or for him to answer at all. A hot shot like him, he could get any girl he wanted.   
"Actually...I was wondering... I mean, I know we just met, but I was wondering if maybe.." He slid a little closer to you, looking into your eyes with his kind, emerald green eyes. "Maybe, we could.." You don't think about it, but yur body moves on it's own. You lean forward, bringing your hands up to cup his face, and place your lips aainst his.  
It was soft, and slow. At first, he was surprised, but then slowly he kissed you back. You broke apart only to catch you breath.  
"Yes." You breathed, kissing him again as the sun slowly sunk below the horozon.


	2. Gajeel/Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love sick for the danceeee

It was a normal day in FairyTail...Well, as normal as they could get. Cana at the bar, Macarov sitting on the railing, Mary Jane behind the counter talking with Freed, and Natsu and Gajeel arguing. Although, today, there arument was different than it usually was. You see, valentines day was approaching, and the boys were arguing about who could get a date. This, of course, led to a bet, to whomever could get a date by the Valentine's Day Festival, won, and the other lost.   
Neither boy had any idea who they would take to the festival, but neither of them were willing to back out. So, they got to work scoping out a date.  
....  
Five days later Gajeel sat at on of the tables, tapping his foot with his usual grumpy expression as he scanned for any possible candidates for a date. He only had two days left to get a date to the dance, but he still didn't know who the hell he should ask.  
"Good morning Gajeel!" Levi said with a smile, nodding to him as she passed with several books in her arms. Gajeel stood, offering a hand.  
"Need any help with that?" He asked, acting as though it wasn't a big deal, even adding a nonchalant shrug.  
Levi smiled her kind smile, turning to him.  
"That would be great, thank you." She said, and Gajeel reached down, easily liftin the books out of her hands. He carried the box over to where Jet and Troy sat waiting for Levi, dropping them on the table. "Thanks, Gajeel. I appreciate it." She said, smiling again. For some reason, her smile made him want to smile. He resisted the earge, but admired the way she smiled for a moment.   
"I'll see you later then." He said, turning and walking away. The room suddenly felt stuffy, and his heart beat funny. It annoyed the crap out of him. He didn't know what the hell it was, but if he was getting sick then he was going to beat the crap out of whomever gave it to him.   
He'd ask Lucy what It meant, she seemed to be the expert on silly things like this. First, he made his way over to the park where the Festival for next week was now being set up. Although he hated it, he'd have to go to this thing to, even if he did lose. He grumbled a few curses, and hunced his shoulders as he made his way down the road to buy a tux. He had a week to prepare, and that meant a week to get a date. He couldn't stand the possibility of losing to an idiot like Natsu... Again.  
......

Gajeel had a hard time picking a tux. He'd never been dressed up before joining the FairyTail guild, and last time he'd bought a tux... Well, Levi had been there. He wasn't even sure that this one would fit, since he was rushed out. Apparently he 'scared the customers'. He'd left grumbling about giving them something to be scared of. He shoved it into his apartment's closet.   
He didn't have much in it, and his room was just as bare. A bed, some shelves with chunks of metal on them, but that was about it. He dropped onto his bed, grumpy as ever. These town people annoyed him, but apparently threatening them as out of the question.   
The sun had gotten lower, and he had no idea how to spend the rest of the day. He got up, headng towards the guild. Might as well stay there.   
He was just about to go inside when the doors flung open, wacking him to the side. He let out a groan, gounding his teeth together. Whoever did it was getting a beating.   
He stood, walking around the door.  
"That hurt." He grumbled as he rounded the door, surprised to see Levi on the other side.   
"I'm so sorry Gajeel! Did I hit you?" She asked, her expression becomin worried. Feeling a bit guilty for making her worry, he shrugged it off.   
"Nah, it was nothing. What's the rush for?" He asked, his heart doing another strange flutter when she smiled. It confused him why the hell he cared about her, but he tried not to show it as she looked back over her shoulder, and he noticd that her satchel was over flowing with books.  
"Well... I forgot to return these books yesterday, so they're a bit late. I wantd to hurry and get them in before I owed any money. Gajeel had nothing else to do with his afternoon, and spending it with her was better than spending it with those bozos. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
"Mind if I tag along? I'd rather not hang around that ideot Natsu for another second." Levi looked up at him, surprise clear on her face. "I mean, I don't care what the answer is, if you don't want me to come." He added, although somehing in him would feel dissapointed if she turned him down.  
"Of course you can come!" She exclaimed, tugging genly on his arm as she began to walk. "I was just surprised, since you never want to go anywhere with me." She added as they walked. Gajeel looked down at her, begrudgedly picking her satchel up off her shoulder and letting it swing from his hand as he walked.   
She smiled again, and his heart did another strange flutter. He seriously needed to see if he was sick or something. Maybe he was allergic to Levi? Another strange thing happened then, almost as if part of him feared losing Levi. It made him want to spend as much time around her as possible. He tried to mentally shae it off, but the thought stuck in the back of his mind. 

They reached the library, having walked silently here. He wasn't good at started conversations, but Levi had seemed content to walk in silence. Did spending time with him make her happy too? He held the door open to her, and passed her the satchel to reurn her books with it.   
For a moment he cosidered staying outside, he never liked library's that much. The librarians were always grumpy old ladies, and the smell of fresh books made him feel nosiated. But, he followed her in, if only to spend a few more minute extra with her.   
She approached the counter, and he stood a few feet behind her, tying to subty keep an eye on her. He didn't want anything to happen to her, that feeling was as strong as it was during the S class trials. The librarian was indeed, a grump old lady. And the way she was glaring over at him made him want to stalk over there, but he stood with his arms crossed.   
"I'm sorry these are so late, I just loved them so much I forot when they were do." Levi said with an innocent smile, unloading the books on the counter.  
"This is the third time you've done this." The librarian said, with a rather rude attitude. Levi's smile faltered for a moment, and Gajeel felt a pain in his heart. He approached, standing next to her. "It'll be Ten jewel." The librarian said, looking up at Gajeel slowly.   
"Alright." Levi said, a bit of dissapointment in her tone as she dug for her wallet. Gajeel's eye twitched, another pang of guilt hitting his heart.   
"She said sorry, let it pass." Gajeel growled, placing both hands on the counter, and adding a threatening face. The librairan looked taken aback, and looked down at Levi. Levi looked up at him with surprise, and the librarian went into the computer.   
"I'll let it go this time." She said slowly, and Gajeel immediatly felt better as Levi's smile returnd.   
"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed. The Librarian eaned forward over the desk, beckoning to Levi. She whispered something in her ear that made Levi giggle, and Gajeel wondered what she'd said.   
"Why are you laughing, what'd she say?" He demanded, looking inbetween the two.   
.....  
"I never liked Librarians anyway." Gajeel grumbled as they made thier way back to the guild, Levi still refusng to tell Gajeel what the librarian had said. She suddenly turned, tugging his arm to lead him away. He looed down at her.  
"Where are you taking me?" He asked, confused. She have a giggle, and lead him towads the park.   
"Well, your the one who said you didn't want to go back to the guild." She replied. "So, we can just stay here for a litte while." She sat on one of the benchs, and he relctantly sat next to her.   
The sun had sunk a bit further since he'd met up with her at the guild, but the day wasn't quite over yet. Now that he hought about it, Levi was a good option for a date.. She was attractive, and he fet he was closer to her than he was too most other members of the guild.   
She glanced back at him, and he felt his heart skip a beat. The look on her face was peaceful, content even. He mustered up his courage, frustrated that he wasn't better at this.  
"Levi." He sad, and she nodded. "I was wondering if..." He trailed off, mentally hitting himself for failing at this.   
"What is it?" Levi asked, coaxing him on. He shook his head, and stood.   
"Nevermind. It's nothing." He said, clearing his throat. "I'm gonna' head home now. I'm getting up early to help with preparations." He added, alhough he wasn't sure why he felt the need to make an excuse. Lei sighed, sanding next to him. She went up on jer tippy toes, and held onto his arm to keep steady. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, then backed up.   
"Alright, see you tomorrow then." She replied, walkin in the direction of the guild. Gajeel's heart was beating fast, and he felt heat rise to his cheeks for the first time in his life. He felt sick, that had to be it.   
He quickly made his way back home, feeling like a child.   
.....

The next morning he made his way to Lucy's, shoving open the door.   
"Why the hell do you guys keep barging in here!" Lucy exclaimed with a groan, standing up off her bed.   
"I need t ask you something." He said simply, Lucy looking at him funny. She closed the door behind him, dragged a hair in font of the bed, then sat down on her bed. She gestured to the chair. He looked down at I for a moment, then plopped down.  
"What is it?" She asked, getting comfortable.  
"I hink I'm allergic to Levi." He replied, trying to get it out as quick as possible. Lucy let out a laugh, sitting up with a bright smile.  
"Why do you think that?" She asked, tying to calm down.   
"Well, my heart does wierd things, and I feel light headed, and my cheeks feel wierd." Gajeel said quickly, still confused as to why she would laugh, clearly he was serious. Lucy's smile widened.   
"Your not allergic to Levi." Lucy said wih another laugh, alhogh his one quieter.   
"Then what is it, am I sick?" He asked. Lucy thought for a moment.  
"Your sick alrght." She replied, Gajeel worred for a moment. She looked at him seriously. "Gajeel, I think your in love." She said in an incredibly condesending tone.  
"LOVE!?!?!?!" He exclaimed, standing so fasr his chair fell back. Lucy held back a laugh as he stormed out. Ridiculous! There was no way he'd fallen in love! But then again... With everything that had happened, it made sense.   
On his way to the guild to beat Natsu up and tell him the deal was off, he bumped into Levi.  
"Gajeel... The festival is later today." Levi began quickly, grabbing his hand. "I have no one to go with, and I was wondering....Maybe you wanted to go with me?" She said, head angled towards the floor.   
Gajeel was surprised, but slowly nodded.   
"It saves me the trouble of asking you, so yeah I'll go with you to the festival." He said, offering a rare smile.  
....

   Both Gajeel and Natsu showed up with a date. Natsu showed up with Lucy, grinnin like a maniac at his victory, and Gajeel showed up with Levi at his side. The festival was a wonderful evening, and everyone there had a fun time. Levi even convinced Gajeel to dance with her.


	3. Gray/Juvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for how bad my writing was last year 

(In the spririt of Halloween, I decided to do a short trick or treat Oneshot)

Juvia was most excited about Halloween. Her first halloween with the FairyTail guild! And, thanks to her beloved Gray, she could actually enjoy it wihout the constant rain. She was hoping to convince Gray to trick or treat with her, since it was her first and all. She hadn't yet found a costume, but she'd mustered up her courage in order to ask Erza and Lucy for help.   
Juvia smiled as she made her way through the guild. Today was as loud as the guild could get, and the guild could get pretty loud. Gajeel was conveniantly out on a mission, and Juvia knew he was probably just avoiding a Halloween party. Jet and Droy were fighting ove who would take Levi out on halloween night. Oh how Juvia wished Gray would fight for her.  
~~~~

"Juvia, my love." Gray said in a silky voice, stepping in front of her. "Please accompany me to trick or treat this year. It would make me the happiest man alive." He begged, shirt thrown off as he tool her hand. Juvia smiled, blushig and nodding quickly.   
"Gray my darling, of course I would." She responded happily, a small squeal in her voice. He smiles, pulling Juvia closer.   
"Oh Juvia, I love you." He purrs, wrapping her in a hug.

~~~

Juvia swayed slightly where she stood, smiling and giggling a bit. She took her happiness in her imagination, and longed for the day her visions would come true. But for now, Gray was as far away as ever. Maybe if she could just convince him to spend one evening with her, he would fall for her as she had fallen for him.  
Breaking herself, reluctantly, from her imaginary world, and walking through the guild. Erza stood in the middle, shouting orders at people who were carrying around supplies for the decorations and such. Lucy sat at the bar with Levi, Cana guzzling down drinks as usual, and Mary Jane stood behind the counter serving them drinks. Macao and Wakaba sitting together and talking, Bisca and Alzack together, and Freed sitting at the far end of the bar.   
And then there was Gray, shirt off and voice raised as he fought with Natsu. Juvia was definetly on Gray's side, he was always right in her eyes. He was so brave, and considerate. Not to mention how handsome he was. She wished she could have him. Alas, he had not yet expressed his love for her the way she wished he would.   
Juvia made her way to the bar, taking a seat next to Levi and leaning against the bar with a sigh.  
"What's up Juvia?" Lucy asked, in her usual cheerful tone. Juvia gave another sigh, maybe for once she could work with her rival? If only to hear those three words from Gray, she would do whatever it took.  
"Well... Halloween is approaching, and... well I wanted to ask Gray to acompany me trick or treating." Juvia said gloomily, with her head in her arms.   
"Is that all? Why don't ou just ask him?" Lucy asked, clueless as always. Juvia had tried several times, but could never seem to get the words out. He was so perfect, so how was she supposed to do anything around him? Her heart beat faster just thinking about him!  
"I don't think I'd be able to do that." Is all she said, since she didn't want to ruin her chance at finding help. Lucy looked over at her, then down at the bar, a thoughtful look on her face.   
"I know!" She exclaimed suddenly. "I'll help you ask." She said, sling over at Juvia. It would of been a great idea, had Lucy not been her rival. But how did Juvia know that she wasn't just tryin to get Gray for herself? And then, instead of Gray trick or treatin with Juvia, he'd....

~~~

"Trick or treating?" Gray would respond, eyes lighting up at the idea. "I'd love to go with you, Lucy." 

~~~  
Just thinkin of it broke Juvia's heart.   
"No!" Juvia exclaimed, shakng her head. "I'm sorry Lucy, bt I simply can't let my rival ask Gray with me." She explained. "Maybe I could get Erza to help me?" Lucy sighed, and exasperated look on her face.  
"That's actually a good idea, I'll go get her." Lucy said, standing. Althogh it seemd like that was just an excuse to leave. Juvia slumped against the bar with a sigh. She just wanted one night, one fun filled night with her beloved Gray. Erza now stood behind her, and Juvia quickly stood.   
"Lucy said you needed help with something." Erza said, hands on her hips. Juvia slowly nodded.  
"Yes well...um...I need.. I need help asking Gray to go trick or treating with me." Juvia stuttered, pouting slightly.  
"That's a splendid idea. I'll help you ask." Erza said, giving a supportive smile and nodding. Juvia let a small smile grace her lips. Erza turned, and Juvia scurried to walk next to her as they approached Gray. He now sat at one of the tables, looking a bit upset, and -of course- his shirt was off. "Gray." Erza said, voice commanding. Gray jumped, eyes wide as he glanced over.   
"Hey, Erza." He said, tryin his best to smile. He noticed Juvia. "Hey Juvia."  
"As you know, Halloween is approaching. And in order to collect candy, you need to go trick or treating." Erza said, Gray giving her a strange look.  
"So?" He asked, looking confused. Juvia stepped forward, bitin her bottom lip slightly.   
"I.. well, maybe you could go trick or treatin with me this year? Since.. well.. It's my first time celebrating..." Juvia answered, a small blush rising to her cheeks. Gray looked up at Erza, then back to Juvia.   
"Um.. Sure thing, Juvia. It sounds fun." He replied, casually as ever. It made her knees go weak, and she smiled, blushing furiously. He scooched ove, gesturing next to him. "We should probably plan it out." He said, and Juvia could have sworn he had the slightest bit of blush as well. Juvia sat down, and Erza smiled before walking away. 

Juvia got her date with Gray, he went as a mummy. Although, more revealing than the actual costume was, and Juvia went as a witch.   
They got the most chocolate out of the entire guild.


	4. Nazu/Lucy

"It's freezing." Lucy grumbled through her chattering teeth, wrapped in blankets. She sat in bed, frowning.   
"Lucy!" Natsu burst through her apartment door, wearing his usual outfit. Curse him and his fire magic. "We've got a new mission and I'm all fired up!" He added, blowing fire into the air for empathis. Lucy groaned, standing and holding the blanket tightly over her shoulders.   
"It's too cold to go on a quest." She sniffled, her feet beginning to freeze again. Damn.   
"I'm surprised the cold is getting to you considering how chubby you are." Happy chimed in, flying next to Natsu's head. Lucy narrowed her eyes, Happy ducking away as she swung at him.   
The blanket she wore slipped off her shoulders, and she shivered.   
"C'mon Lucy, it's not the same without you!" Natsu pleaded. Lucy grumbled a curse under her breath.  
"Alright, can't get any worse than this." She replied, picking up a few things to put in her satchel and clipping her keys to her waist. "Where are we going?"

<<<><><>>>

"'This is so much worse.' She says rather grumpily." Horologiam says, Lucy snuggled up inside him. Natsu looked back at her, scarf billowing in the wind. He said something, but she could only see his lips move.   
They were up in the snowy mountains again, looking for some kind of flower.   
"'You shouldn't have come if you didn't want to' he replys quite rudly." Horlogiam said, Lucy sighing.   
"'I didn't know we were going into the mountains, besides, it was you who wanted me on this quest.' She replies hotily." Horologiam replied.   
Natsu shrugged, continueing to walk. Horologiam followed, walking carefully so he did not slip.  
Happy said something as he hovered in front of them, flying backwards so he didn't stop their progress.   
"He says-"   
"I don't want to know what he said." Lucy interupted, glaring at Happy. He turned, catching up to Natsu.   
For a while it was quiet, they walked without a word. Which was strange, since usually they'd bump into some kind off- Thump. Lucy gave a startled yelp, Happy pressed up against Horologiam's glass.   
"'What the hell, Happy?' She exclaims." Horoloiam said. Happy moved his lips, havin a hard time talking against the glass. "'A storm!' He replies fearfully."   
Once Happy had moved to cling to Horologiam's head, Lucy could see that the wind had in fact picked up, even Natsu was being pushed back.   
"'We have to find shelter.' The little blue cat says warrily." Horologiam said. Lucy couldn't help but feel extremely grateful for him in moments like these. "Sorry miss, but my time is up." Horologiam said, dissapearing in a poof and dropping Lucy into the snow.   
She yelped, jumping up and nearly gettig a faceful of Happy's wings.  
"Come on Natsu!" She yelled, her voice barelly reaching him over the intense winds. The snow hit her skin, stinging her body with the cold. She gritted her teeth, pushing against the wind.   
"This was a great idea." Lucy muttered under her breath, grabbing onto Natsu's arm just as Happy latched onto hers. Lucy shivered, feeling as if she might collapse in the cold. "Look, there's a cave up there, we need to get to it." Lucy demanded. Natsu huffed, trudging up the last bit of path, getting away from the wind inside a still rather icy cave.  
Loud thumps and clashes followed, temporarilly bockin them in. Natsu groaned, punching the ice. 

<<<><><>>>

"I should have never come on this job." Lucy mumbled, sniffling and rubbing ner arms frantically in an attempt to keep warm. They had been there for a little over an hour, although it felt like an entire day had passed. Natsu had melted a whole in the snow blocking the entrance so that they could see when the storm passed, and now he sat with his arms crossed in front of the entrance.   
"Aw man, I hate being crampt up in here." He exclaimed, sulking. Happy waddled back and forth, gathering what kindle he could from around the cave. It surprised Lucy that Happy was the one being the most preductive.   
"Natsu, it freezing in here, light the fire!" Happy said, twigs and such in a small circle. Natsu blew out the flames with a huff, ligting it. Noticin how fast Lucy moved to get to the fire, and a her shivering, Natsu slowly got closer to Lucy.   
"I'm sorry Lucy.." He said, sounding sincere. Lucy looked up, wrapping her arms tighter around herself.   
"It's...it's ok Natsu." She replied, shaking slightly. Natsu sighed, wrapping one arm around her.   
"I'll warm you up." He said quietly, heat basically radiatin off his body. Lucy blushed, she could feel the warmth from his body lapping at her frozen skin, slowly returning her body temperature back to normal. Slowly, melted into his embrace and snuggled closer, closing her eyes.


	5. Jerza Coffe Shop AU

Jellal stood behind the counter, leant over and head leant against one of his hands. These shifts were long, and the customers weren't the nicest people in the world either. His short blue hair was somehin people always pointed out, asked way too many questions, what was worse was the birhmark on his face. Ugh, the amount of people just within the hour that asked him about it was absolutely annoying. He hummed lightly, someone brushing against him as they walk behind him.   
"Sorry." He muttered, standing straight.   
"Should hope so, you should be paying attention on the job! If not, you should at least focus on staying out of the the hard working employee's way!" Nightmare snapped, his feathered earing swaying back and forth as he talked. Hypocrate. He was always sleeping on the job, and when he wasn't, he was yelling at his coworkers or flirting with the customers. Lucky bastard was the boss' s son.   
Jellal simply sighed as he walked away, retuning to leaning against the counter, feeling a bit more concious of his behind than he would like to be. The bell on the door rang, and he glanced up. In walked this beautiful girl, scarlet red hair falling over tanned shoulders, chovolaty brown eyes scanning the room, and a small smile on her face.   
He stood as she approached, straightening out his uniform.   
"Good afternoon, and welcome to Starbucks, how can I help you?" He asked, spouting the rehearsed line with more enthusiasm than usual.  
"I'd like a Mocha Latte please." She said, her voice strong yet some how calming at the same time...He didn't quite understand it either.   
Jellal nodded, typing it in quickly. Just as he went to turn away, stopped him. "Do you have almond milk? I'm lactose intolerant." She explained quickly, losing a bit of her confidence. He shook his head, feeling a bit bad for not having it.   
"No, sorry, but we do have lacotse free milk." He replied, his guilt not leaving. The lady smiled, nodding.  
"Thats good, thank you... My name is Erza, by the way." Erza replied, smiling a flustered smile. He smiled back.  
"I'm Jellal, nice to meet you Erza." Erza simply nodded, and Jellal turned around to work on her order. He uened to see Nightmare standing at the counter with Erza. That damn snake. Jellal ruhed through fixing up the drink in order to get there sooner. Erza's laugh reached his ears as he worked, and he felt jealousy curl in his stomach. Not that he had anything to be jealous about...   
He turned, the Mocha in his hand, and walked towards them. As he got closer, he noticed Nightmare slipping Erza a piece of paper, but a grin formed on his face when Erza refused to accept it, making Nightmare stalk away. Jellal approached, placing the cup down with the grin still on his face.  
"Mocha Latte for Erza." He said, softening his grin to a smile. Erza smiled at him, picking the cup up.  
"Thank you." She said, blowing gently on it as she made her way out of the store. He spent the rest of his shift spaced out, something about Erza made him want to see her again. 

And he did. She came the next day, and the next, each day asking for almond milk, and each day they shared a little bit of information about themselves with each other.  
He felt bad tht they didn't have almond milk for her. He couldn't escaped the guilt, actually. So, he went to the store, and brought in some almond milk. 

That day, as Erza was drinking her latter by the window, she cealry noticed somehing different, and walked over.   
"Did you start serving almond milk?" She asked curiously, glancing back at her drink, still steaming over by the window.   
Jellal blushed slightly, looking down.  
"Well....You asked for it..and...well...I brought it in.." He managed to stutter, feelin extremely embarrassed. Erza slowly smiled, leaning over the counter to pace a gentle kiss on his cheek.   
"Thank you." She said as his face began to turn pink. 

After that, they began to go out on dates. Not at the cafe, since Jellal couldn't handle another second in there. But, it was fun to see the look on Nightmare's face when Jellal walked by with Erza at his side.   
Erza never stopped smiling around him, and this gave Jellal a sense of perpose he'd never had before.


End file.
